Many vehicles are used to move trailers. These trailers are typically attached to the vehicle via a trailer hitch. The trailers typically include a ramp for loading and unloading objects onto the trailer. For an object to be loaded on the trailer, the owner must drive or push the object up the ramp and onto the trailer. This can cause damage to the object due to the difference between the approach angle of the ramp and the attitude of the trailer support surface. Likewise, for an object to be removed from the trailer, the owner must drive or push the object along the trailer support surface and down the ramp. This also can cause damage to the object due to the difference between the departure angle and the ground surface contour.